Hallelujah
by Bailey Alexa
Summary: Love can live on even after death, and sometimes that love is strong enough to bring somebody back.


**Hello all and welcome to my new story Hallelujah. This is a story that will add on to a previous one-shot I did called The Horror of Our Love. Please enjoy this preview, I will have the final copy done soon. **

**xoxo, Bailey Alexa**

Tom ran his hands through his hair. He had been pouring over piles and piles of books for the past couple days. He needed to be stronger; he needed to find more powerful spells. He needed to conquer death, and he needed to reverse it. He ran his fingers over a simple gold band that he wore on his pinky at all times. This was his inspiration, but also a symbol of his failures. The best thing in his life had slipped away, and he blamed himself for it. Tom should've been stricter with his followers, he should never have let Katie go outside, and he should never have let his followers see her… Katie belonged to Tom and now she was gone.

Tom slammed his fist on the table. He had to bring her back. No matter the cost. The months following the murder of his love were the worse. Tom went on a rampage and killed whole villages of muggles. Some days he would stay in his room staring at a wall thinking about all the good times he had with Katie. He would remember the dimples she got when she smiled, the way her eyes lit up when he brought her flowers, the way her hair would get messed up when she was frustrated… all these memories made Tom smile to himself. Those were the only times he ever smiled.

He sighed and continued to read. There had to be a way, there just had to.

Katie wandered around aimlessly in her white gown. Heaven was boring. You could do anything, everything was perfect, and she hated it. Her first day there she had been greeted and welcomed with open arms, and they all accepted her but never bothered to get to know her. Although, Katie wouldn't open up to anybody, nobody tried. They all thought she was happy in the utopia. Katie sat on the edge of the roof of the apartment she lived in. Everybody had their own place to live, nobody had to pay bills, and food was always provided along with anything anybody could ever want.

It never ceased to piss Katie off. Looking out from her seat she could see all the white buildings, the people in white flying around with their white wings… Everything was white. To Katie white wasn't a good colour. It was too bright, too pure.

She guessed that was the way things had to be in a place of happiness. Pure and bright. The brightness left no room for anything dark. While Katie was alive she would wear a lot of grey and black, occasionally with bright colours to offset the dark. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find clothes in heaven that weren't white.

With everything being so bright, Katie couldn't see the stars. It was too bright for them to come out and seeing the stars and pointing out the constellations is one of the things she missed most. Katie used to lay outside with Tom and point out various constellations and tell him the stories of each one. They made him laugh and smile, and he would hold her hand and tell her that she was more beautiful than any of the women in the stories.

Katie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She missed Tom more than anything. She thought about him constantly every day, and she always wondered how he was getting along without her. It had been at least 6 months since she had died. Katie smiled, Tom was probably okay.

Three days. No sleep. Tom had found it: the spell, the spell that would bring Katie back. He had found it while browsing a random bookshop in Knockturn Alley. He had been reading it cover to cover since. On the last page, there it was. It was complicated, and Tom needed a few days to prepare, but now everything was going to be alright. Katie would be back with him once again.

Since discovering the book Tom had sent all of his Death Eaters away, he needed to be alone. To perform the spell Tom would need a vessel, a body to put Katie's soul in. Since her previous one had long since been destroyed she would need a new body. Tom gave his Death Eaters a picture of Katie that had been taken a few days before her murder. It had taken them a while, but his followers had eventually found a girl that easily could've posed as Katie's twin. Tom was pleased.


End file.
